


A Tooth and a Fall

by Ellezaria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, One Shot, Tony Stark Lives, do not copy anywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: A cute little ficlet where Morgan's first milk teeth falls out and it's a new experience for both her and Tony
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Tooth and a Fall

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t do angst with ironfam in this house 'coz they’ve been through enough already

One lazy afternoon Tony and Pepper were busy in their respective works at their lake house. Morgan comes running into the living room and announced “My tooth is loose, Mommy, see?” 

“Oh, which one? Pepper asked. Tony came over to have a look. 

Morgan opened her mouth and stuck her tongue behind a lower front tooth. It wobbled gently. “Ah, that should fall out soon enough, give it a week or two” Tony said affirmed, nodding along with Pepper. 

**Many days later**

Morgan was running in the backyard chasing Tony, hair flying her cheeks all red from running, her giggle high in the air. Tony might have been old and _maybe_ some of his bones were aching; but he will never be too old to play with his daughter. 

He let her nearly catch him once before he speeded up again out of her reach. Suddenly he heard an _oomph_ behind him and the giggles cut off. He skidded to a halt and turned behind---and there was his daughter fallen face down on the ground. 

Tony rushed to Morgan. He helped her stand up and brushed the dust and leaves off her. Kneeling to her level, he asked worriedly “Are you alright, Morgan? Does anywhere hurt?” 

Morgan looked stricken. Her brows furrowed and she looked as if she was about to be sick. 

But instead she spit out something in her palm. She showed him her palm and on it was a fallen tooth. 

“Oh, your tooth fell off, Maguna!” He looked at her for her reaction. 

He noticed there was some blood on her lower lip and gums. 

_Shit, she is bleeding!_

_Relax, it’s natural,_ he reassured himself, controlling the wave of protectiveness that rose within him. _The blood will stop quickly on its own._

Then the shock wore off and Morgan’s lip quivered and she started to cry. 

“It's okay, baby, it’s just a tooth.” Tony cooed as he gathered her into his arms. She looped her arms around his neck and kept crying, burying into his shoulder. 

“Shh, you are going to be alright.” He let her cry for a few moments as he tried to soothe her down. He started to look for other injuries. “does anywhere else hurt?” he inquired. 

She had gotten some bruises and scrapes on her knee, nothing that a band-aid won’t fix. 

“Let's get you cleaned up, okay?” he gently rubbed her back to calm her down. 

Morgan nodded yes, sniffling. 

He stood up, cradling her head on his shoulder, Tony headed towards the house. 

Sometime later, cleaned up and band-aided and a tooth missing; the Starks were sitting on the sofa, watching TV, and finishing their juice pops. The cold treat had distracted Morgan from the fall and the scrapes on her knee. 

A car was heard pulling up outside. He looked away from the TV and smiled at Morgan. “Peter and Mommy are back. Let’s keep the tooth fall a surprise, hmm?” 

She nodded and shot off running out of the house. “Mommy!” She tackle-hugged Pepper’s legs as she was exiting out of the car. 

“Woah, Morgan!” exclaimed Pepper as she steadied herself on the open car door. Morgan was literally buzzing with energy, even more excited than usual. 

As Peter came around the passenger side of the car, Morgan ran up to him. “Petey!” 

Morgan was grinning widely. Pepper and Peter noticed it; and said at the same time: 

“Hey!” Peter was happily surprised. 

“Your tooth finally fell out!” Pepper grinned. Morgan had complained about it a few times in the past week so she was glad that it fell out. 

“Yes! I was running to catch Dad,”--She delightedly made grabby hands so Peter picked her up--“and there was this rock on the ground and I fell...” Her arms flew about as she started to narrate the event in detail to them. 

Tony caught up to them and slid an arm around his wife’s waist, his eyes twinkling with love. Both the parents beamed at Morgan adoringly as they listened on. 

They started to go back inside; with Morgan continuing her story uninterrupted. 

Tony smiled contently, feeling incredibly thankful and lucky to that he had such an amazing daughter and equally amazing family, something he would have never have thought possible when he was younger. 

At night Tony and Pepper tucked Morgan into bed, Pepper drawing the blanket up to her chin. 

Morgan yawned widely. “G’night Mommy, Daddy. I hope the tooth fairy gives me something good.” 

“Sweet dreams, baby” Pepper replied. Morgan's eyes fluttered close as Pepper pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“if she doesn’t, I'll have a word with her” Tony whispered to Pepper with a wink. 

In the morning when Morgan would wake up, she would find a small bracelet under her pillow--left there by the 'tooth fairy'--which on pressing a certain button would throw up a mesmerizing hologram of Iron man onto the ceiling. 

In the morning she would run enthusiastically to Peter and yell “Now we both have a matching set!” as she had helped her father design a watch like that for Peter’s birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/56559679#workskin) of this fic where I talk about the process of writing it!


End file.
